


The Other Man Series

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Domestic Discipline, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: "The Other Man (or woman, if you like)" challenge: By Peja (damn her):Your POV character discovers his/her lover is involved...VERY involved with another partner. Or your POV character discovers he is the Other Partner in an established relationship...How does he react to this discovery? Does he confront his cheating partner? Does he continue the relationship? Does he invite the other into the games?





	1. Chapter 1 The Other Man [Prequel]

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Walter falls in love.  


* * *

The big man stepped back from the glory hole and grabbed a paper towel from the roll attached to the wall. He quickly dried the spit mixed with come from his cock and dropped the towel in the trash can. Zipping his fly, he walked from the room without even trying to find out who had sucked him off.

 

He made his way through the crowd in the more public part of the club, enjoying the sights and sounds of so many beautiful tight bodies in such a confined space. The night had cooled but not enough to need a jacket. It was late spring and the air was rich with the smells of new growth. He headed toward his car, his immediate need taken care of, although he knew he would probably jerk off when he got home.

 

It was Friday night and it had been a long week. He was too tired to cruise for a boy to take home but had needed a little more than his hand could provide. He drew even with the mouth of the alley and heard a voice raised in what sounded like distress.

 

"No! I don't want to go home with you. Leave me alone."

 

The two men moved into the light spilling into the alley from the street lamp. The boy who had spoken had dark hair. He was dressed in jeans, a tank shirt and a pair of running shoes. The man holding his arm was obviously a "Daddy" type, wearing a harness, leathers and boots.

 

"Come on, boy. I'll teach you what fucking is all about."

 

"I said, no. Let go!"

 

That was about all the big man was going to listen to. He normally kept as low a profile as possible down here but he couldn't walk away and allow the boy to be raped. So he moved into the alley.

 

"You're late."

 

Both men turned to look at him with surprised expressions. Walter swaggered up to them and looked pointedly at the hand holding the boy's arm, then at the boy.

 

"I told you to meet me at nine. It's after ten. And who is this guy? You know I don't share."

 

He smiled inwardly as the boy picked up on the message.

 

"Sorry. I thought I was supposed to meet you at ten."

 

"And who's this guy?"

 

"I don't know him."

 

Walter turned to look at the "Daddy".

 

"My boy says he doesn't know you. Take your hand off my property."

 

The menace in the voice was clear. The muscles emphasized by the sleeveless shirt indicated the ability to back up his not so subtle threat. The "Daddy" released the boy's arm and Walter pulled the boy close to him.

 

"Come on, boy, my dick is itching and you need to scratch it for me."

 

He led the boy out of the alley and down the street toward his car. When they reached it, he glanced back.

 

"He's still watching."

 

The boy glanced back as well.

 

"Guess we better make it look good then. Thanks, by the way."

 

Walter smiled down at him.

 

"No problem."

 

He pushed the boy back against his car, grabbed the boy's crotch and kissed him hard. The reactions were reward enough for the rescue. The boy's mouth opened to accept his tongue and the cock in his hand thickened.

 

When the kiss ended, he opened the car door and pushed the boy into the passenger seat.

 

"Buckle up."

 

He walked around the car and got in. The boy said nothing as he started the car and pulled out of the parking space. As they turned the corner, he looked down the street and saw the man still watching them.

 

"He's still watching us."

 

"Well, give him something to watch."

 

The boy smiled and then put his head in Walter's lap. Walter smiled and waved to the guy before they were out of his sight.

 

"You can get up now, he can't see us anymore."

 

The boy sat up and reached to fasten his seat belt.

 

"Thank you again. He just wasn't taking no for an answer."

 

"I got that. You're pretty smart to pick up on what I was doing. What's your name?"

 

"Alex. Yours?"

 

"Walter."

 

"Very nice to meet you, Walter."

 

"Nice to meet you, too, Alex. Where can I take you?"

 

"Since I'm your *property*, shouldn't I be going home with you?"

 

"Worked well, didn't it?"

 

Walter looked over at the boy's grinning face and decided he wasn't so tired after all. Without a further word, he turned toward home. When he reached the house, the boy followed him inside, looking around with a curious expression on his face.

 

"Want a beer?"

 

"Sure."

 

Walter went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of an imported beer and handed it to the boy.

 

"Have a seat. Turn on the box if you want. I'm just going to take care of a couple of things."

 

He went into the bedroom, turned down the bed. Going into the bathroom, he got a new bottle of Wet Platinum and a new box of condoms. Opening the linen closet, he grabbed a towel. Back in the bedroom, he took the time to separate the condoms so he wouldn't be fumbling around with them later. Then he returned to the living room.

 

The boy had flipped on the TV and located the remote for the VCR. The porn tape Walter had been watching last night was playing. He walked softly across the floor until he could see the boy in profile. The jeans were open and the boy's hand was inside. Walter smiled.

 

"Help you with that?"

 

Alex jumped at the sound of Walter's low growl. He looked at the big man expecting to see disgust or anger. What he saw was an alpha male in rut mode. He pulled his hand guiltily out of his pants. He didn't speak as he moved toward him.

 

Walter sat next to him and pulled him in close.

 

"This is my favorite part. Watch, he takes them both at the same time."

 

Alex turned his head back to the TV and watched as the blond boy did indeed take both the tattooed biker's up his ass at once. He shivered as Walter's big hand slid down inside his pants and found his erection. He let out a soft moan.

 

"Looks like fun, doesn't it? Maybe someday we'll try that. After we get better acquainted. Why don't you stand up for a minute? Let me get these pants out of the way."

 

Alex stood without speaking and shook when the strong fingers brushed his skin as his pants were pushed down.

 

"Relax, we have all night. I'll make it good for you. Sit. Watch."

 

Alex did as instructed. When the hot wet mouth covered him, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He locked his eyes on the action playing out on the TV as Walter gave him his first blowjob. He couldn't stop himself from pressing down on Walter's head as he came.

 

Walter swallowed every drop then ran his tongue gently around the head before releasing the slowly softening cock. He sat up and smiled at the boy lying limp against the sofa. When the green eyes opened, the boy launched himself at Walter.

 

The kiss was deep, the boy tasting himself in Walter's mouth. When he pulled back, Walter smiled at him.

 

"Like that, do you?"

 

"Yeah." The green eyes sparkled and the smile took Walter's breath away.

 

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom and see what else you like?"

 

Alex stood up, toed off his shoes, walked out of his jeans and headed toward the hallway Walter had gone down earlier. Walter followed enjoying the view of the shapely ass as Alex walked. It wasn't hard to figure out where to go, Walter had left a small lamp on.

 

Inside the room, Alex reached for the hem of his shirt but Walter stopped him.

 

"Lose the socks. I'll take care of the shirt."

 

Alex sat on the side of the big bed and stripped off his socks. When he looked up, Walter had taken off his boots, his shirt was on the chair in the corner and he was opening his belt. Alex leaned back on his elbows, having no clue what the pose did to the man stripping.

 

Walter's actions stopped as he stared at the boy on his bed. The dark hair was a little long, falling over the boy's forehead; the green of the eyes would have made a cat envious. His cock was beginning to stiffen again in its nest of black curls, and while he didn't have Walter's length, he was just as thick.

 

Had Walter been less experienced, the blowjob earlier would have been difficult for him. But truth was he liked a boy with a thick cock. Especially when he was in the mood to ride one.

 

"Want to take some pictures?" Alex asked him with a smirk.

 

Walter shook his head to clear the fog.

 

"You might want one or two of your own, boy."

 

With that he pushed his pants down and watched the boy's eye widen. Over the years Walter had seen expressions ranging from fear to envy when he dropped his pants. Alex's eyes darkened for a fraction of a second. Fear flitted by to be replaced with lust.

 

Alex sat up and reached out his hand to touch Walter's cock. When he looked up, the smirk was back.

 

"What're you planning on doing with that truncheon?"

 

"There're a couple of holes I want to see if it fits in."

 

"Ah, like this one maybe."

 

Alex leaned froward and wrapped his mouth around the head.

 

"That one will do for starters."

 

Walter's fingers carded through the dark hair as he let the boy play. He watched as the boy pushed himself down to his gag reflex.

 

"Stroke it underneath your mouth. Don't choke yourself. You'll learn to take more of me over time."

 

Alex didn't speak, just followed instructions. He worked his mouth up and down the shaft, taking as much as he could into his mouth while using one hand to stroke the rest of the shaft. When Walter reached for his other hand, he rolled the heavy balls in the motion Walter started for him. Pleased with the reaction of the big man to his actions.

 

Alex was also pleased that his first time was going to be at the hands of a man who obviously cared about his partner having a good time. He was surprised when Walter pushed him back. He looked up from under his long lashes to see the man step back.

 

"We gotta slow down. I want to come in your ass, not down your throat."

 

Said ass tightened in sudden fear. It was true Alex had been playing with his own ass. But nothing he had used came anywhere close to the size of Walter's meat. But he scooted back on the bed at Walter's gesture. Walter stepped out of his pants and joined Alex on the bed.

 

He started by pushing up the boy's shirt and latching onto a nipple. Alex's head rolled back and he moaned. He would soon learn that Walter loved playing with nipples. Alex didn't know it then but he would spend most of his life with suck bruises around them. As it was, for the remainder of the time lived at home, his parents never again saw him without a shirt.

 

Finally, Walter worked the shirt off the slender body under him. Alex's eyes fluttered open when his hips were lifted and the pillows slipped underneath them.

 

He watched with round eyes as Walter squeezed lube onto his fingers. He tensed as those fingers began to rub first over his hole, then made the first intrusion.

 

"Relax. I'll get you good and open first. I don't want to hurt you in any way."

 

Walter just assumed that it was his size what concerned the boy. And Alex was happy to let him think that. Alex had only recently decided he was gay. And even though the law and his parents said he was too young, his body had different ideas.

 

As Walter stretched and opened him, he relaxed into the sensations. His hips lifting to facilitate the penetration. When Walter twisted his fingers and rubbed over the prostate, he actually whimpered.

 

"Like that, do you? Feels good. You can do it to me later."

 

For the first time Alex connected the bits of conversation and realized Walter was talking like they would be doing this again. But the thought was forgotten as the fingers were pulled from his body. He rose up so he could watch Walter roll on the condom. Good, one less thing to think about.

 

His legs were pulled up and draped over the strong shoulders. He felt the large head press against his pucker, then Walter began to rock back and forth as he slowly worked more of his cock into Alex with each thrust. When his balls were against the tight ass, he paused.

 

"You're so tight. I love a tight assed boy."

 

Walter bent then and kissed him. A deep open mouthed wet kiss that zinged straight to his crotch. He gasped into Walter's mouth as the big cock was pulled from his body slowly then just as slowly reinserted.

 

Walter pulled up a little and breathed one word, "Beautiful."

 

Alex clutched at the man bringing him such intense pleasure. When he was sure it could get no better, Walter changed his angle and increased the power of his thrusts. Alex felt his balls pulling up tight against his body.

 

He whimpered, "Please!"

 

Walter answered by biting a nipple as he pulled hard on Alex's cock and rammed inside. Alex's resulting climax so intense his ass tightened down almost severing Walter's circulation. Walter moaned and jerked with his own release.

 

When Alex became aware again, Walter was still inside him and was running his tongue over a very sensitized nipple.

 

"Stop, too much."

 

"There's no such thing as too much. Stay here, I'll be right back."

 

Walter held the edge of the condom and pulled out of the ass that was still gripping his now softening cock. Alex watched as Walter walked across the room and into what had to be the bathroom since he soon heard water running.

 

After a couple of minutes, Walter came out and ran a cool cloth over Alex's sweat drenched body. Returning the cloth to the bathroom, coming back to slip into bed next to Alex and pull the covers up over them. Alex allowed himself to be engulfed in the strong arms and was soon asleep.

 

Walter lay awake for a long while marveling at the boy sleeping in his arms. His hands touched lightly and reverently as he committed the smells and texture of the boy to memory. Finally, he slept. A deep sleep populated with images of all the things he looked forward to doing with the boy in his arms.

 

When he woke the next morning, the boy was gone. He did find a note scribbled on a grocery bag in his kitchen.

 

"Had to get home but didn't want to wake you. I had a really great time. Maybe we can do it again.

 

A"

 

Walter stood looking at the note, thinking that it would be a hell of a lot easier to do it again if he knew the boy's last name, or address, or even phone number. Wandering back into the bedroom, he started to pull the soiled sheets off the bed and stopped dead when he saw the blood. There wasn't much, just enough to make him feel guilty. Again he blamed his size since he had no idea that the boy he had used the night before had been a virgin.

 

Not so very far away, Alex was standing in the shower, rubbing his hands over the bruises Walter had left all around each of his nipples. His cock stood at attention as he remembered the feel of the big man inside him. He winced as he washed his ass. The day was spent sitting on a hip when he sat, an activity he avoided as much as possible.

 

The next week was the longest of Walter's life. At the most inopportune times, Alex's face would flash before his eyes and his cock would stiffen. His nights were spent jerking off as he remembered each moan and sigh the boy had made. Walter's dreams were even populated with the memories of his time with Alex.

 

Alex's week went much the same. He couldn't forget how good it felt to have a warm mouth wrapped around his cock or a hard cock in his ass. Late at night, he would lie in his bed and work his fingers up inside his body as he caressed his cock.

 

Friday night, Alex headed to the part of town where he had met Walter, hoping to run into him. Since he couldn't get into the bars, he wandered up and down the streets people watching. At one point he saw the "Daddy" from the prior week but the man made no move toward him.

 

He didn't see Walter's car as he turned to go into the store on the corner. He was reaching into the soft drink case when the deep voice spoke.

 

"I see you're on time tonight."

 

Alex turned to see the smile on Walter's face. Alex gave him back a dazzling one of his own.

 

"I didn't want to get in trouble again tonight."

 

"I'm sure one person won't bother you again."

 

"I'm sure you're right. I saw him and he didn't come near me."

 

"Grab whatever you were about to get so we can get out of here."

 

Alex pulled a soda out of the case and followed Walter to the register. Less than a minute later they were in the car.

 

"I thought about you a lot this week."

 

"You did?"

 

"Yeah. The note was nice but it would have been nicer if I'd had a phone number to call you."

 

Alex panicked for a brief moment. He knew he couldn't have Walter calling the house. His parents would never buy that deep mature voice as a classmate. And he certainly didn't want Walter finding out that he was underage. Walter didn't seem to be the chicken hawk type.

 

"I don't have one right now. Maybe I could call you, when I get a chance."

 

"Remind me to give you the number when we get home. One more thing, wake me before you leave from now on. I like goodbye kisses."

 

Alex smiled, sounded like the big man planned for this to be steady.

 

Over the next few months, Alex found ways to be away from home for a weekend here and there. Walter took him shopping and allowed him to pick out toys for them. Alex loved getting Walter all decked out with cock rings and ball stretchers.

 

Alex's body quickly adjusted to Walter's use of it. He learned to give excellent head. And one night he finally worked up the nerve he asked if he could top.

 

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get around to asking."

 

"Does that mean you'll let me?"

 

"I would have let you any time you asked, Alex. How do you want me?"

 

"On your back. I want to see your eyes."

 

Walter kissed him then moved to the center of the bed, propping his ass up with pillows. Alex's hands shook so hard Walter finally took the condom away from him and covered Alex's cock for him. Walter would end up washing his sheets twice to get out the lube the boy used so much.

 

After a few fumbles, Alex was finally seated deeply in Walter's heat.

 

"God, you feel good."

 

"Thank you, Alex. You gonna fuck me or just lay there with your dick in me?" Walter's smile turned the words into a gentle tease.

 

Alex's answering grin foreshadowed the future of the relationship. The sex between them would always contain an element of humor, not during every encounter, but often enough. Walter had always known that when he found someone he could laugh with, he would have also found someone he could spend his life with.

 

"I intend to fuck you so good you'll pass out from the pleasure."

 

"Big words, boy. Let's see you carry through on them."

 

Alex covered Walter's mouth and kissed him breathless. Then he levered himself up on his hands and began to thrust into Walter in the same slow steady way Walter had taken him the first time. He held to that as long as he could, until Walter got impatient.

 

Walter's hand wrapped around Alex's ass and he pulled him forward while tightening his ass on the hard cock inside him.

 

"Boy, if you want to make me swoon like my great aunt Matilda, you better fuck me harder than that."

 

Alex slammed in as hard as he could and grunted, "Don't call me boy."

 

Walter smiled as Alex began to fuck him in earnest. After a couple of especially hard thrusts, Walter's head arched back as he pushed up toward Alex. He let out a low growl while rising to meet each thrust. Alex grabbed his hands and pushed them down on either side of his body.

 

Walter's body responded to the aggression of the younger man. He had been waiting for Alex to take the lead and, now that he had, Walter was very pleased with the results. He dropped his legs to the sides, spreading himself wide for Alex's use of him. His hands opened in surrender. Alex was still gripping the wrists tightly as he pounded into Walter's body.

 

Walter could feel the fire stoking higher in his body as Alex grunted above him. He knew Alex was getting close by the way his thrusts were deepening. Alex was pulling out all the way and still finding his target with all the accuracy of a sharpshooter.

 

Walter knew he'd be sore the next day but he didn't care. He looked at the beautiful boy ravishing his body and whispered Alex's name as his cock exploded, come spraying over them both. Alex gasped as Walter's ass tightened on him. He pumped a few more times then roared as he emptied into Walter's ass.

 

Alex dropped down onto Walter's chest and lay there as they both panted. They dozed for a short while, just long enough for Walter's come to glue them together.

 

Alex pulled out only to find that the condom had broken. He looked at Walter with stricken eyes. He knew there was no chance he had given Walter anything but he was still afraid Walter would be angry.

 

"Walter, I'm sorry."

 

"It happens sometimes. You're clean. We use them because of my past, Alex not because of yours."

 

"What?"

 

"Alex, I figured out a while ago that I was your first. I'm slow sometimes but I eventually get it. So, unless you've been running around having unprotected sex with someone else, I know I don't need to worry."

 

"There's only been you. You don't leave me enough energy for anyone else."

 

"Good! Because I find I don't want to share you."

 

Alex's emotions were in his eyes as he looked at Walter. But in typical man fashion, neither of them spoke those three words that they both felt.

 

Walter hauled Alex up and they took a quick shower before snuggling down to sleep. Sometime before dawn, Alex kissed a sleepy Walter goodbye. Standing at the door, he looked at him for a long minute, whispered "I love you," then slipped out to go home. Walter lay there, telling himself he imagined the words but hoping that he would hear them for real soon.

 

The following week, Walter was in a part of town he normally didn't enter. He saw a familiar figure down the block and slowed down. The boy jogged up to a door and knocked. Walter pulled to the curb a couple of houses down and waited.

 

The door opened and another boy came out, calling something back toward the interior of the house. Walter rolled down the window and caught the last words.

 

"…the library. Alex and I have to finish that project or our science teacher is gonna kill us."

 

Alex laughed as he repositioned his backpack and the boys strolled off down the street away from where Walter was parked. He sat there stunned as he watched them walk away. The boy with Alex was wearing a school jacket.

 

A high school jacket.

 

Alex was still in high school. Fuck! He sat there for a long time then put the car in gear and headed toward the school. He needed to know just how much trouble he was in. His excuse was flimsy but the janitor accepted it.

 

A few questions and he found out Alex was a junior. That meant he had been a sophomore the first time they were together. So unless he had been forced to repeat a grade or two, something Walter didn't think had ever happened, then Walter had committed statutory rape.

 

Walter spent the rest of the week trying to decide what to do. It was one thing to fuck an underage boy when you didn't know. It was a whole other ball game to do it once you did.

 

Friday night found him outside the corner store where he normally picked up Alex. When the door opened and Alex slid in beside him, he turned to look at him.

 

Alex knew instantly that something was wrong. Walter had circles under his eyes and he wasn't smiling or reaching to pull Alex close for a hello kiss.

 

"Walter, what is it?"

 

"How old are you?"

 

"What? Why are you asking?"

 

"Because I want to know just how much of a chicken hawk I am."

 

"How did you find out?"

 

"I was driving in a part of town I don't normally have a reason to visit. Imagine how surprised I was to see you with a friend. A friend in a high school jacket. The janitor at your school thinks you are a good kid, by the way."

 

"Fuck! Walter, please, I never meant to deceive you. I had just decided that I was gay. I came down here, hoping to lose my virginity to prove it to myself. Then that guy came on to me and he scared me. I didn't want my first time to be with someone like him."

 

"That I understand, but why didn't you tell me the truth?"

 

"Would you have taken me home with you if I had?"

 

"No."

 

"That's what I thought. And I really wanted you to take me home. You were my knight in shining armor. Or in your case knight with shining bald head."

 

Alex smiled hoping his joke would relax Walter.

 

"Alex…"

 

"No, Walter, please listen. It wasn't just that you rescued me. It was the way you did it. It was the way you looked at me. I felt safe with you. I just knew you would make my first time a happy experience. And I was right."

 

"Alex, under the law, I committed rape. I could go to jail for the things I've done to you."

 

"I wanted everything you've done. Besides you let me do things to you as well."

 

"Alex, I'm of age. Even the things I let you do to me would be seen as taking advantage of you by most of the world. Hell, Alex, being gay isn't even accepted by most of the world."

 

"It's not taking advantage when the person wants you to do the things you do. I can't stop being gay. I can't do anything about what people think about it."

 

"I don't think we should see each other anymore. You should be seeing someone your own age."

 

"I want you, Walter. I love you."

 

Walter looked at the boy sitting in his car. He knew the boy believed what he was saying. And god knew, he wanted to say it back to him. But he was a foolish man who had fallen in love with a boy. A boy who in a year, maybe two, would outgrow his infatuation. He still had college and the whole world to explore. Walter had a career that would be destroyed if it was learned he was out fucking high school students - the sex of the student was not important.

 

"You don't even know what love is. You're still a boy."

 

"Don't call me boy! I know I love you and I'll still love you next week, next year, fifty years from now."

 

The tears streaming down Alex's face almost undid him. But Walter knew he had to end this now. Before it got any worse. If he continued from this point on then he would, in his own mind, be guilty of the crime he could be charged with.

 

"I can't see you anymore. Go home. Finish school and go off to college. You'll find someone to love. A beautiful young man like you will have as many lovers as he wants."

 

"You can't mean this."

 

"I do, Alex. I'm sorry."

 

Alex looked at Walter's face; it suddenly seemed to be carved from stone. Alex stumbled from the car and ran. Hours later, he lay on his bed and planned how he would get Walter to change his mind. With the typical resilience of the young, he knew he could get what he wanted if he worked hard enough.

 

Walter stayed away from the gay section of town. He became very well reacquainted with his hand. Alex left notes and gifts at his door now and then, but always when he wasn't at home. It was as if the boy was making sure he wouldn't be forgotten but at the same time not risking rejection.

 

On Friday nights, Alex roamed, hoping to spot Walter. He avoided the many men who tried to pick him up. They held no interest for him. He wanted Walter and only Walter. Walter meanwhile tried to put the boy out of his head. That worked to a certain extent during the day. But Alex haunted his dreams.

 

It had been three months since they had seen each other when Walter decided he needed a hot mouth or a hot ass to come in. He headed toward his favorite club, thinking that surely by now the horny teenager had found someone new to fuck.

 

Alex was standing out on the sidewalk when he saw Walter's car pull into a parking space across the street. He watched as Walter headed toward a club. Alex moved toward the same club determined to get Walter's attention one way or another.

 

He had managed to acquire a fake ID in the last three months. Not that it mattered much, the doormen at most places looked at his crotch or his ass, not at his face. Tonight he ignored the brief grope as he pushed his way into the club. He searched the crowd for Walter and quickly found him.

 

He made no move toward him, instead he moved onto the dance floor. It didn't take much to get a partner. He settled into the beat of the song and kept his attention focused away from the bar where Walter was paying for his drink.

 

Walter leaned against the bar, checking the crowd for someone to fuck. It didn't take long for him to zero in on Alex. He watched as the boy and the man he was dancing with did a slow crotch to crotch roll with their hips.

 

He never even realized that he had growled deep in his throat. The second growl came when the man nuzzled against Alex's throat. By the time the guy was pulling Alex off the floor, the growl was more of a roar. The loud music kept all but the people closest to him from hearing. A couple of jaws dropped as Walter charged toward Alex and the man holding his hand.

 

He reached them and grabbed a handful of sable hair, bringing Alex to an abrupt halt. The green eyes looked at him with genuine surprise. Alex hadn't expected to do more than let Walter know he was still around. Having so little experience with the behavior of a territorial male, he had no idea that he had just waved a red flag.

 

"Walter, what…"

 

"Shut the fuck up. Asshole, unhand my property."

 

The guy took one look at the big man holding a handful of the boy's hair and headed away from them.

 

Alex was pulled deeper into the club toward the back room. He was trembling at the obvious anger radiating from Walter's tightly controlled frame. Walter found a corner in the maze in the back of the club. Alex was pushed against the wall and his legs kicked apart.

 

Walter ground against Alex from behind and his body forgot fear, his cock hardened as his heart rate sped up even more. He felt Walter's hand tearing at his pants but when he reached to help, his hand was slapped away. Alex's jeans were pushed down to his knees and a rough hand gripped his cock.

 

The hand worked his cock as Walter ground against his ass again. Then he felt cooler air on his naked ass as Walter stepped back.

 

"Don't move, boy."

 

Alex stood still and, in a very short time, he felt Walter's cock against his ass. A big hand wrapped around him holding him still as he heard a sound that could only be Walter spitting. The sound came again and he felt the moisture rubbed between his ass cheeks.

 

Alex moaned as he hung there in Walter's grasp. He knew what was coming and the rational part of him was terrified. But the primal part rejoiced in knowing Walter intended to claim him. Alex pushed back when he felt the cock head pressing against his hole.

 

Walter's free hand gripped his hair and turned his head. Alex opened to receive Walter's tongue. As soon as Alex was effectively gagged with Walter's mouth and tongue, Walter rammed his whole cock into the tight ass.

 

Alex screamed into Walter's mouth as his body convulsed and he came explosively against the wall. Walter's hand found Alex's cock and he helped the process along by stroking him. He let go of Alex's mouth and, holding him by his cock and the hand in his hair, began to fuck him violently.

 

Alex hung panting in Walter's arms. His cock was hardening once more. He felt Walter's lips against his ear.

 

"This hole," Walter thrust forward going as deep as possible. "is mine. No one fucks this hole except me."

 

Walter's hand tightened painfully on Alex's cock. "This meat is mine. It only goes up my ass or in my mouth."

 

Alex's head was turned so that he could see Walter's eyes. "And this mouth only kisses and sucks me. Do you understand, boy?"

 

"Yes, I understand." Alex's voice trembled but not with fear. If anything he was elated at the possessiveness of the man holding him.

 

"Then say it!"

 

Alex's eyes looked steadily at Walter as he said what Walter wanted to hear. "You and only you fucks my hole, my meat only goes in your mouth or ass, and my mouth only kisses and sucks you."

 

Walter's grip on Alex's dick relaxed. He kissed Alex as he pounded into the tight ass. A few more hard snaps of his hips and Alex felt the warmth of Walter's come flood him.

 

Walter wrapped both arms around the boy and held him as they panted. After they calmed, he stepped back and reached to pull Alex's pants up. Then he shoved his soft cock into his pants and buttoned them quickly. In the low light of the room, neither of them noticed the blood.

 

They didn't speak as they made their way from the club. Walter opened the passenger door of his car and Alex slipped quickly into the seat. He could feel the moisture in his pants and the burning of being so violently fucked so he shifted to take the pressure off his ass.

 

Walter got into the car and sat for a long minute. He finally turned grief filled eyes to look at Alex.

 

"What the fuck have I done?"

 

"Staked your claim, marked your territory." Alex smiled gently at his obviously upset lover. Because in Alex's eyes that's what he was now. Only a lover would demand the words Walter had demanded.

 

"Alex, I…"

 

"Walter, please let's go to your place to talk. I don't think this is something we can talk out sitting here in the car."

 

"Alex, I fucking raped you!" Walter's voice was strained as he practically yelled the words.

 

"It wasn't rape. I wanted you. Please, Walter, take me home. We really need to talk. I think we both know there's no going back."

 

Alex's hand caressed Walter's arm as he spoke. Walter stared into the green eyes, he saw no anger or fear, just love. He looked down to the hand moving so tenderly on his arm and the contrast to the way he had taken the boy was made even more horrible to him.

 

"I don't think I should, Alex. How can you stand to be near me?"

 

"It's simple, Walter. I belong to you now and you belong to me."

 

Brown eyes rose to stare at the boy who had summed up their lives so neatly. He reached to put the key in the ignition and started the car. They were silent on the way home. Alex rode with his hand on Walter's leg, something he hadn't done in the past.

 

Walter stewed in his shame all the way home. He still couldn't believe Alex hadn't run from him the minute he stepped back from him in the club. Alex was quiet as he tried to decide what he could say to make Walter understand how he felt about what had happened.

 

When they reached the house, Alex excused himself to go to the bathroom. He took one look at the blood on his underwear and knew Walter would freak out if he found out that Alex had bled. Alex dropped them in the sink running cold water over them as he cleaned up quickly. By the time Walter called through the door, he had the bloodstains washed out.

 

"Alex, are you all right? Do you need anything?"

 

Alex rolled them up and dropped his other clothes on top of them, before he opened the door and smiled, "I'm fine."

 

Walter looked at Alex standing there naked and stepped back quickly.

 

"Why did you undress? I thought you wanted to talk?"

 

"I do want to talk. We've had conversations when I was naked before."

 

"We've never had anything this serious to discuss."

 

Alex moved forward into Walter's personal space. He slipped an arm around Walter and leaned against him.

 

"Probably the most serious discussion I'll ever have with you. All the more reason to have no barriers between us."

 

"How did you get to be so mature at your age?"

 

"My mother says I was born old. Can we go get comfortable while we talk?"

 

Walter pulled away and headed back toward the living room. Alex had been hoping for the bedroom but understood Walter was going to take some convincing. Walter sat in his easy chair and Alex knew he was trying to put distance between them. Since he didn't think Walter would let him sit in his lap, he dropped down on the floor next to the chair.

 

"What are you doing down there?"

 

"I need to be close to you while we talk so it's this, we move to the sofa or I sit in your lap. Which would you prefer?"

 

Walter frowned, "The sofa."

 

He felt bad enough without having the boy kneeling at his feet like a slave. They moved to the sofa and Alex sat close but didn't touch.

 

"Walter, first I want to tell you that I understand that you don't want to feel like you are robbing the cradle. I know you aren't the chicken hawk type. That pedophilia is the last thing you would do. But I want you to understand that the night we met I was looking to lose my virginity."

 

"I think I figured that out."

 

"Yes, but have you realized how very lucky I feel that it was you?"

 

"Why? What I did tonight didn't change how you feel about me?"

 

"I was lucky that you care how your partner feels during sex, that you are so generous. As for what you did tonight…felt to me like you were making me yours. Am I wrong?"

 

Walter looked at Alex sitting so calmly waiting for his answer. Was that what he had been doing? It was that and so much more. Walter had never felt possessive of a lover before. Boys had come and gone over the years. How had this one taken him over? Had he finally fallen in love?

 

"No, you aren't wrong. I was trying to claim you. I had no right to do that. I certainly had no right to be so brutal with you."

 

"Did you miss the fact that I came, twice?"

 

"Twice?"

 

"Yeah. I think you were a little distracted by your own climax and missed the second time."

 

"Well, that still doesn't excuse what I did. I didn't have on a condom, Alex."

 

"I know. But it doesn't matter. You get tested regularly and the last one was negative, wasn't it?"

 

"Yes, but…"

 

"No buts, unless you've been seeing someone else?"

 

"No, only you since the night we met."

 

"And since I've only been with you, we don't have to worry about that."

 

"So, are you telling me that you like the idea of belonging to a fucking caveman?"

 

"Just so long as the caveman belongs to me."

 

"I love you, Alex."

 

Alex threw himself into Walter's lap and pressed his trembling lips to Walter's. Walter's arms wrapped around him, returning the kiss joyfully. When the kiss ended, Alex shifted trying to find a more comfortable position.

 

"You're sore. I'm sorry, Alex."

 

"Think we might go snuggle on the bed and take the pressure off my ass?"

 

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you fuck me? I think it's definitely your turn."

 

Alex smiled, jumped up and headed toward the bedroom. Walter followed, stripping off his shirt as he went. Alex was turning down the bed when Walter discovered the bloodstains on his own underwear.

 

"God! Alex, why didn't you tell me I made you bleed?"

 

"Shit! I was trying to save you feeling any more guilt."

 

Walter moved to the bedside, "Get on the bed and let me look."

 

"Walter, I'm fine, really. I wasn't bleeding when we got here. I'm sore but I'll be fine."

 

"Don't argue with me. You don't want the caveman to wrestle you to the bed do you?"

 

Alex giggled as Walter frowned at him.

 

"This isn't funny, Alex. I could have seriously injured you."

 

"It was the picture of you in a Fred Flintstone outfit with a club over your shoulder that made me laugh. I'll let you examine me on one condition."

 

"What's that?"

 

"That no matter how it looks you won't go back to thinking I should be leaving you. You're stuck with me now."

 

"I agree."

 

Alex lay across the bed near the edge and waited for Walter to inspect him. The hands that opened him were gentle. The gasp made him twist to look at Walter.

 

"I can't believe you still want to be with me after I did that to you."

 

"I'll heal, Walter. Now, didn't you say I could fuck you?"

 

"Yeah, I did."

 

Walter moved to allow Alex to get up. Then Walter lay down and shoved the pillow under his ass. He watched as Alex opened the drawer and pulled out the lube and a condom.

 

"What's that for?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"I think you deserve to do me raw, Alex. I want you to."

 

Alex's hand shook as he dropped the condom back in the drawer. The lube was dropped on the table for later. Alex crawled between Walter's legs, lying on the other man's chest he kissed him. They both knew this would be a night they would never forget.

 

They spent several minutes kissing as their cocks rubbed against each other. Alex arching his head back to give Walter access to his throat. Alex's fingers tweaking Walter's nipples until the pressure built to the point of desperation.

 

"Alex, now, please! Inside me!"

 

Alex scrambled off Walter and reached for the lube. Walter smiled as the trembling hand spread lube over Alex's dick. He raised his legs as Alex positioned himself between them. Reaching down Walter guided Alex to him.

 

Once the head had breached the muscle ring, Walter grabbed Alex's ass and pulled him forward, impaling himself violently. Alex gasped at the suddenness of the action.

 

"Walter!"

 

"Fuck me, Alex. Fuck me as hard as I fucked you. Make me yours, the way I made you mine."

 

Alex moaned. He pulled out all but the tip and then slammed back inside Walter. A loud "Yes!" from Walter telling him it was all right. He pumped into his lover, thrusting as hard and deeply as he could. Wanting to mark his territory as Walter had marked his.

 

When he knew he was close, he started speaking.

 

"This hole is mine. No one fucks this hole except me."

 

Alex's hand wrapped around Walter's cock. "This meat is mine. It only goes up my ass or in my mouth."

 

Alex bent his head to kiss Walter. "And this mouth only kisses and sucks me. Do you understand, old man?"

 

"I understand. You, only you fucks my hole. My meat only fucks your ass and mouth. And my mouth will only kiss and suck you. Make me come, boy."

 

"Sassy bastard, aren't you?"

 

Alex stroked Walter's cock hard as he plunged inside and let go. His last thought was that it was a good thing Walter didn't live in an apartment, the neighbors would have thought Alex was killing him.

 

And thus began a relationship that would last for a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2 The Other Man's Entrance

  
Author's notes: Walter falls in love. Again.  


* * *

I had been out of town on a consultation for over two weeks. I was anxious to get home. I normally didn't take jobs that kept me away from my lover that long. As much as I wanted to see him, I was nervous. Something was wrong. I knew that because his phone conversations had been distant these last few days. I thought he might be angry with me for taking a job that had lasted so long.

 

The cab stopped, I paid the fare and grabbed my bag. The house was dark but Walter's car was in the drive. It was too early for him to be in bed and besides, he knew I was coming home tonight. I opened the door and turned on the small lamp on the entry table.

 

"Walter?"

 

"In here."

 

I reached for the light switch.

 

"Don't turn on the light."

 

"Walter, what's wrong? Why are you sitting in the dark?"

 

"I've been waiting for you. Trying to decide how to tell you."

 

"Tell me what, Walter?"

 

"Fuck! There's no easy way to say it."

 

"You're scaring me, just fucking tell me."

 

I could hear the strain in my voice. Walter has been my lover since I was sixteen, almost half my life. If he were ill…it couldn't be AIDS he had been tested until he was way past the time frame when it would have shown up. And as for me…the two times I had cheated on him I'd been extremely careful.

 

"Come here, please."

 

I made it to him without tripping over anything and allowed him to pull me down next to him. He pulled me close and kissed me fiercely, drawing blood as he nipped at my lip. I moaned as his arms tightened almost unbearably around my body. His strong thigh was thrown over my legs. Had it been anyone but him I would have been fighting to get away.

 

When his lips moved down to latch onto my throat, I whimpered but pushed at him trying to get some space between us.

 

"Walter, tell me what's wrong. I don't intend to fuck you until I know why you've been so distant all week. If you are angry with me just say it."

 

"I'm not angry, but I'm sure you will be when you hear what I have to say."

 

I started pushing at him in earnest at that point, wanting to have space between us. He let me go and I jumped up to move away from him. Even though he had asked me not to, I turned the lamp on before sitting in the chair as far from him as I could get and still be in the room.

 

"Tell me now, or I'm fucking out the door."

 

"It's about Mulder."

 

"What about him?"

 

His eyes fixed on a spot on the floor and I knew. But I waited for him to say it.

 

"I fucked him."

 

"You fucking bastard. You lied to me. You said you weren't interested in him."

 

I didn't recognize my own voice. I didn't know I could sound that way. Later, Walter would tell me the temperature in the room dropped to sub zero.

 

"I…"

 

"I? That's all the fuck you have to say to me?"

 

I was up, out of the chair, and heading for the garage when his hand grabbed my arm.

 

"Alex, please."

 

I heard his pain, but I was seeing red. Yes, my foot had slipped. But never with anyone who was a threat to him. To us. I had seen the way Mulder looked at him. Mulder didn't want a casual fuck. Mulder wanted Walter. And goddamnit! If he had to fuck around, how could it be with someone he worked with, who would want more?

 

So I hit him. A hard roundhouse that caught him just right and the blood sprayed from the split lip. I was in my car and backing out of the driveway when he came running out of the house. I don't know what I would have done if he had managed to get to the car. I would've probably dragged him down the street.

 

I drove for a long time and finally ended up at a bar. I was ripped when the guy sat down next to me.

 

"Daddy finally dump you? Want to change your luck?"

 

I looked up bleary eyed. It took me a minute to recognize him as a guy who had hit on me the last time Walter and I went out. When I said no, he had assumed Walter was my Daddy. I'd let him believe it to be true. Walter and I played games, you don't stay together for fourteen years without having variety. But I had always considered that we were equal in the relationship.

 

Until that night.

 

To my knowledge, he had never lied to me before. That hurt worse than the fact that he had fucked someone else. The fact that he had lied about being attracted to Mulder.

 

I could accept that he had fucked someone else, I wasn't a hypocrite. I'd told him about the two times I was with someone else. I'd been away for six months doing fieldwork during college. The thing is it had been empty. It had given me relief but compared to what I shared with Walter, it had been boring.

 

Masturbation was as satisfying. That's probably why it had only happened twice. The second time was only because the guy wanted to "say goodbye properly".

 

"I'm not looking for a date. I just want to get quietly plastered. So go away."

 

"Now don't be so unfriendly. He's pissed you off. Come home with me and I'll make you forget all about him."

 

"I don't think so."

 

I looked up to see Walter standing by the table looking daggers at the guy.

 

"Go away, Walter. This is none of your business."

 

"Whoa, did you do that to his lip?" my suitor asked.

 

I squinted to see Walter better through all the smoke in the bar. His lip had swelled up quite nicely. The cut was scabbing over.

 

"Yeah, I guess that's my handiwork. If you don't go away, I'll give you one to match."

 

My companion decided he should leave since I was making threats and Walter looked like a stag in rut.

 

"Go away, Walter."

 

"No, we need to talk."

 

"I don't think so. You lied to me. I could forgive you fucking someone else, but not him."

 

"Alex, come home, please. You owe it to me to let me try and explain. I love you."

 

"Fucking prick! Get away from me before I break your nose, too."

 

He slumped then it was as if the life had left him. I had never seen him look so defeated. Not even when his brother had found out about us and had called him a perverted fag. My heart screamed with the pain I was causing us both. I wondered then why he didn't remind me of my own infidelity.

 

"Please, Alex, don't throw *us* away."

 

"Seems to me you're the one doing that."

 

"I don't want to lose you. It was just the one time, it won't happen again."

 

"Don't lie anymore. You want him and he wants you. It'll happen again."

 

He looked at me for a long moment. Then he turned and slowly walked away from me. I spent the next week in a hotel. I didn't even go back to the house for clothes: I just bought some jeans and tees at a store nearby.

 

I had the next two weeks with no jobs scheduled, so I planned on staying drunk. I almost didn't answer my cell phone when it rang. When I heard Kim's voice, I almost hung up thinking Walter had asked her to get me on the phone. But they wanted me to come in for a consult.

 

I agreed. I told myself I would need the money since I wouldn't be living with Walter any more. I told her I couldn't be there until the next day. Then I went to the house to pick up my best suit and a few of my other things.

 

What I found there floored me. Our normally spotless house was a wreck. He'd obviously been hitting the bottle as hard as I had. The coffee table was covered with empties. I kicked several as I went to the bedroom to get my clothes. The bed was unmade, the hamper was overflowing and when I picked up my pillow from the floor, I realized it was damp.

 

If I had been expecting to find any evidence of Mulder, I was wrong. The only odors in the room were his and the strongest odor was that of an injured animal waiting to die. I dropped to my knees by the bed and screamed against the mattress.

 

Forcing myself to get up, I gathered the things I had come for. I lay awake for a long time in my hotel bed that night trying to figure out what to do. When morning came, I dragged myself into the shower and dressed for my meeting.

 

The atmosphere in Walter's office was hushed. It felt like a funeral parlor. Kim looked haggard. She stared at me and I could see the wheels turning. I had long suspected that she knew more than she admitted. My expertise had been used often by Walter's agents. So she had seen me with him on many occasions. He had always laughed off my comments that I thought she knew.

 

I wasn't too surprised when she came around her desk and got close enough to speak so no one who happened into the office would hear.

 

"What's going on with you two? He's come to work smelling like booze for a week now and you look like crap. I don't know what happened but you two need to work it out. I have a paddle and I know how to use it."

 

She tried to smile but it fell flat and before either of us could say anything else, Mulder came through the door. He nodded at me and tapped on Walter's door. I heard that bellow I knew well.

 

"Guess his mood hasn't improved from yesterday. Kim, has he had any coffee?"

 

"Half a pot. It didn't help."

 

"You sure you're willing to go in there? I have to, I work for him, but you could run."

 

I found myself staring into hazel eyes. Hazel eyes with dark circles under them. He looked like he hadn't slept any better than I had.

 

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

 

"I am!"

 

"I am!"

 

Not quite harmony but damn close. I squared my shoulders and reached past Mulder to open the door. When he didn't move, I pushed past him and entered the room. Walter looked up at me with that stone face he puts on when he needs to hide.

 

I was wearing my own game face. The trip to the house the day before and Kim's words earlier had prepared me to some extent.

 

To say he looked like shit would be an understatement. The circles under his eyes were worse than Mulder's or mine. His eyes were bloodshot and looked painful. His lip had gone down but the cut was still evident. Must have made drinking from the bottle a pleasurable experience. I could smell him from where I was standing, and knew Kim had been guarding his back for a week.

 

I moved quickly to take a chair in front of his desk. Mulder sat next to me, ramrod straight in the chair as if he were ready to bolt should the need arise. I felt a little sympathy for him at that point. I could imagine what he must be feeling to have finally managed to get Walter into bed and then have him turn into drunken, hungover, fire breathing, asshole.

 

I kept my face as neutral as I could during our meeting. I caught Mulder looking at Walter with such sadness on his face several times. Walter's mask never faltered. He barely looked at either of us. When he dismissed us, I left with Mulder without a word.

 

Kim shot me a "Well?" look as we came out. I shook my head at her and followed Mulder out the door. I wrapped things up with him as quickly as possible. I couldn't stand the haunted look in his eyes.

 

Two hours later, I was pulling into the driveway at home. By the time Walter came home, I had the place cleaned up and dinner cooking. He stood in the kitchen doorway, staring.

 

"Kim threatened to paddle me. I make no promises past having dinner and listening to what you have to say."

 

"That's more than I deserve."

 

"You have time for a shower if you want."

 

"Yeah, I'll go do that. Smells good. I've missed your cooking."

 

He left the room and I soon heard the shower turn on. By the time he got back, I was placing the bread on the table. We didn't bother with small talk, we ate in silence. Clean up was conducted in the same way. Then I led him into the living room. This time I sat on the sofa but left distance between us.

 

He sat for a minute than started to get up.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"I need a drink."

 

"Walter, I think we've both had enough to drink this week. Sit. Talk."

 

He settled back into the sofa and studied the floor.

 

"The carpet doesn't have the words, Walter. Now talk to me."

 

"I'm sorry. Sorry I fucked up. Sorry I hurt you. Sorry I lied."

 

"That's a good start. Why did you lie?"

 

"I didn't think I was at the time. I never expected to care about another man."

 

"Have I done something wrong? Have you stopped loving me? Do I bore you?"

 

His head jerked up and he looked at me. That's when I saw the depth of his pain.

 

"No, god, no! What could you have done wrong beside love a bald old coot like me? Boring? Definitely not, never. As for love…I love you more right now than I did the night you convinced me that a seventeen year old boy could love me."

 

"You said you care about him. Do you love him?"

 

Suddenly the carpet was very interesting again. Well, that answered that question.

 

"So what did you tell him, Walter?"

 

"Tell him? About what?"

 

"Why you've been a drunk asshole for the last week."

 

"He's assumed it's because I'm worried about being caught and the whole sexual harassment thing. I let him think that. It's kinder than telling him I can't see him again."

 

"You don't plan to see him?"

 

"No, I don't. I can't lose you. I can't lie to you and sneak around like that. You are my life. This last week was the worst of my life. Nam can't compare to how I've felt without you."

 

"But you love him, too?"

 

"Yes. I didn't mean for it to happen. Please believe that."

 

"I do. But don't ask me to believe that it won't happen again. He wants you. He loves you. And I know you, Walter. Need is like a drug to you. Sooner or later, I'll be out of town and it will happen again."

 

"No, Alex, I swe…"

 

"Don't! Because if you swear to me then you'll feel a hundred times worse when you fuck up. I can't pretend I'm ok with this. I'm not and may never be. But don't lie to me again. Because if you do, I won't come back next time."

 

"You're going to stay?"

 

"God help me, I love you and can't picture my life without you. Just don't come home smelling like him. And you *always* wear a condom when you're with him. Because I can guarantee you that *he* didn't come to your bed a virgin."

 

I sounded surer than I felt. Truth was I didn't want to share him but I'm too much of a realist to think he wouldn't end up in Mulder's bed again. Like I said, need. Mulder must give him something I wasn't and since I didn't know how to figure out what it was and supply it, I had to face the truth.

 

I stood up and held out my hand.

 

"Come on, old man, and make your boy toy whimper and moan. I've been celibate for three weeks and I need a big cock up my ass."

 

It was several months before I could admit to myself that it was going all right. Walter was happy and I was fucked through the mattress just as often as before. And he bottomed for me any time I asked.

 

If anything, being with Mulder seemed to make him want me more. He would come home late, fresh smelling, sometimes his fringe of hair still damp and try to suck my brains out through my dick. Some nights I felt like he had succeeded.

 

I knew that Mulder was at the house sometimes when I was gone. I'd find a tee shirt in the laundry or an odd sock. I would always launder it and fold it neatly and put it by Walter's briefcase for him to return. I never asked how he kept Mulder from finding out about me.

 

I didn't need to hide from Mulder. I was there first and if Mulder found out, well, he'd have to agree to share or walk away. I had no intention of letting go.

 

Then came the night he did find out.

 

I had been in a very toppy mood and Walter, as always, was willing to indulge me. I had just gotten a very lucrative contract that would keep me in town for the next year so I was feeling great. We had gone to dinner at my favorite seafood place and had the biggest lobsters in the tank.

 

When we got home, I smacked Walter on the ass as he walked into the house ahead of me.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be sore for a week."

 

"Big words, boy. Are you sure you can back them up?"

 

"I'm quite sure, old man. Not get up those stairs and get nekkid."

 

He laughed as he ran up the stairs. I locked up the house and followed him. The vision that greeted me at the doorway of our bedroom would have given a corpse an erection.

 

He was kneeling, one shoulder on the bed, turned just enough so I could see his profile. One hand was cuffed to the bed and the other was busy opening and lubing his ass.

 

I hurried to get undressed and walked over to pick up the lube. He wiped his hand on a towel then managed to fasten the other set of cuffs around his wrist and fasten it to the bed.

 

"You look nice on all fours, cuffed and waiting for me."

 

"You gonna fuck me? I think I was promised I'd be sore."

 

"You are so gonna be sorry you sassed me, old man."

 

Walter's chuckle sounded anything but worried. I rubbed some lube on my dick then got on the bed between his legs. Positioning myself at his hole I pushed in the head, then gripped his hips and slammed into him all the way.

 

He made this deep moaning sound that vibrated nicely though my cock. I watched as he wrapped his hands around the spindles of the bed to anchor himself. Lying against his back, I humped into and out of him in a slow leisurely manner. Reaching underneath to stroke his cock gently with one hand while the other pinched his nipple.

 

He was straining back toward me, tightening his ass around me, trying to speed me up. But I wasn't going to let that happen. I wanted to take my time. Savor him like the fine piece of ass he is. But all too soon my balls were screaming with need so I rose to my knees behind him for a better angle.

 

Walter groaned and strained back toward me.

 

"Please, Alex. I need to come."

 

"Not yet! I'll tell you when." I wanted no doubt as to whom was in command.

 

I jerked my hips and drove as deeply as possible into Walter's hot ass. A few more hard pumps and I rammed in, clutching at the lean hips.

 

"Come now!"

 

Walter's body heaved as he obeyed me. My balls tried to climb inside my body as they emptied come into my lover. When his spasm passed, Walter slid down on the bed, carrying me with him. I lay there listening to him pant for a minute. Then decided it was time to ask him the question I needed an answer to.

 

"Walter, when are you going to tell Mulder about us?"

 

"Alex, you know I'm not good at that kind of thing. He loves me and you know I love him."

 

"Yes, but you love me too and I *had* you first. I told you I was willing to share but I hate this fucking sneaking around."

 

"You aren't sneaking around. And Mulder doesn't think I'm sneaking around. Although he might get suspicious when he can't come over here for the next year."

 

"Which is one of the reasons you need to come clean with him."

 

He was quiet for a long minute.

 

"One of the reasons?"

 

"You don't like lying, Walter. That's why you took a chance and told me the truth right away. You knew if I found out some other way that I probably wouldn't forgive you. And I think at the time you truly did believe you could walk away from him."

 

"I would have if it was the only way to keep you. Don't you know that?"

 

"I know you would have tried. Listen, Walter, I know you love me. I've known that from the minute you slammed me against the wall in that club and told me 'This hole is mine. No one fucks this hole except me.' But you love him too. I can't deny that."

 

"I seem to remember telling you my meat would only go in you from then on."

 

"Yes, you did. Maybe it's not realistic for men to make that kind of promise to each other. After all, I slipped first."

 

"But you didn't love him and you had no intention of seeing him again. I don't want to make things any harder for you than they already are. I know it can't be easy for you knowing I'm with him."

 

"It's easier now than it was in the beginning."

 

"How so?"

 

"You are just as attentive to me as you were before. It's our bed you sleep in at night, not his."

 

My dick had softened during our conversation and slipped from his body. And I was feeling sticky so I got up to get a cloth.

 

"Hey, unlock me, will you?"

 

"I think I want to keep you captive."

 

"Then you better bring me something to piss in and some food."

 

I laughed as I got out the key and unlocked him. We showered quickly together. As I was drying his back he spoke again.

 

"Do you think you might consider having sex with Mulder?"

 

"Would you like me to?"

 

"I fantasize about it sometimes. I think the two of you would look incredible together."

 

"Anything else you fantasize about us doing?"

 

"Making me into a sandwich."

 

"Do you bottom to Mulder?"

 

"No. That's still yours alone. And he's never asked, unlike a certain bold sixteen-year-old."

 

"Speaking of sandwiches, thought you were hungry."

 

"I am. Let's raid the fridge."

 

I spotted the shoes when we got to the kitchen. I knew they weren't his or mine so that left only one conclusion.

 

"When did you give Mulder a key?"

 

"I didn't."

 

I pointed toward the shoes.

 

"Those aren't mine and I've never seen you wear them."

 

Walter stood looking at the shoes sitting by the kitchen door. When he didn't say anything, I spoke.

 

"Looks like he knows now. I thought he wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

 

"He wasn't."

 

"So, now, what are you going to do?"

 

I waited for him to think it through. Strange how Mulder had shown up here on the night I'd decided to talk to Walter about him. I wondered how much he had seen and heard. Probably just enough to send him running off. I knew he was in pain. But it was time for the deception to end. And that would have meant pain no matter how he found out.

 

"I should go talk to him."

 

"And say what?"

 

"I don't know. I can't lie. I won't pretend you're not important to me. Or that I will give you up."

 

Walter's hand tangled in my hair and he kissed me deeply.

 

"I love you, Alex. I have since the moment we met."

 

"I know. I love you, too. Do you want me to come with you?"

 

"I don't think that's a good idea. Wait for me here. Please."

 

I followed Walter back to the bedroom, crawled into the bed and watched him dress. Walter was at the doorway when I spoke again.

 

"Walter, if he will agree, the bed is big enough for three."

 

Walter turned to look at me. In two strides he was next to the bed. Pulling me up to my knees, he kissed me possessively.

 

"How the fuck did I get so lucky?"

 

I leaned my forehead against his and whispered. "The same way I did. Now go. Bring him home."

 

"I love you."

 

"I know."

 

I tried to sleep, but couldn't. My mind was racing with all the things that could be happening. I admit I had a couple of bleak moments when I thought Walter might decide he wanted Mulder more. But then my practical side reminded me that I had managed to keep him for almost fifteen years. There must be a damn good reason for that.

 

I was pacing when I heard the car. I hurried to get in the bed, not wanting him to think I had been worried. I heard his voice calling out to let me know he wasn't alone.

 

"Honey, we're home."

 

I rose from the bed to greet them. I kissed Walter then turned to smile at Mulder.

 

"Welcome home, Mulder."

 

I brushed my lips lightly over his and waited. His hand rose to caress my face gently. Walter was smiling like the Cheshire cat at us.

 

Now what?


	3. Chapter 3 The Other Man

  
Author's notes: What's a man to do when faced with an unfaithful partner that he loves desperately? Especially when the partner doesn't see the problem.  


* * *

Mulder had made the connection for a much earlier flight than he had expected. He hadn't bothered to call his lover to let him know he would be home that night instead of the next day. He just figured it would be a nice surprise.

 

The surprise was on him.

 

He opened the door quietly and stepped out of his shoes. Walking quickly and avoiding the squeaky board on the stairs, he reached the bedroom door. He expected to find Walter sleeping, but Walter was wide-awake.

 

Not only awake but on his knees, having his ass reamed.

 

Mulder froze in shock. As he stared, the man fucking Walter rose up on his knees and dropped his head back as he purred.

 

Walter groaned and strained back toward the dark haired man impaling him.

 

"Please, Alex. I need to come."

 

"Not yet! I'll tell you when." The voice left no doubt who was in command here.

 

Alex's hips jerked as he drove as deeply as possible into the other man. A few more hard pumps and he rammed in, clutching at the lean hips.

 

"Come now!"

 

Walter's body heaved as he obeyed the whiskey voice. When the spasm passed, he slid down on the bed, carrying Alex with him.

 

Mulder wanted to run but he was rooted to the spot. His heart screaming as his mind tried to decide what to do. Just as he started to turn to try and slip away, Alex spoke.

 

"Walter, when are you going to tell Mulder about us?"

 

"Alex, you know I'm not good at that kind of thing. He loves me and you know I love him."

 

"Yes, but you love me too and I *had* you first. I told you I was willing to share but I hate this fucking sneaking around."

 

Mulder didn't wait to hear anything else: he turned and fled. Somehow, he got to his car and drove away. He got on the freeway and drove for hours. His mind was in turmoil.

 

How could this happen to him? Him, the great profiler. And he didn't even know his lover had been in a relationship for…lord knew how long. And Alex fucking topped Walter. That was wrong, more so than the cheating. Walter was always alpha with him. Why would he bottom to Alex?

 

And why the fuck did it have to be Alex. He of the shapely ass and green eyes. Plus he was younger, he probably wore Walter out. Something Mulder had never managed to do.

 

He pulled off at the next rest stop, jumped from the car and heaved up the crappy airline food. Leaning against the car, he hugged himself as he tried to decide what to do.

 

Truth was Walter had made no promises. Mulder had just assumed he was the only one warming Walter's bed. It suddenly occurred to him that he was in his sock feet. That meant his shoes were sitting by Walter's kitchen door.

 

FUCK! There wasn't a chance in hell that Walter wouldn't find them or know whom they belonged to.

 

He crawled back into his car and headed toward his apartment.

 

++++++++++++

 

Walter stood looking at the shoes sitting by the kitchen door. It was Alex who commented.

 

"Looks like he knows now. I thought he wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

 

"He wasn't."

 

"So, now, what are you going to do?"

 

Alex watched and waited. Truth was he didn't like the deception. He was realist enough to know that Walter needed more than one boy in his life. And Mulder was a better option than Walter cruising for company. A part of him wished he could be all things to his lover. But he contented himself with the knowledge that Walter would never let him go.

 

Would Mulder be able to accept that knowledge?

 

"I should go talk to him."

 

"And say what?"

 

"I don't know. I can't lie. I won't pretend you're not important to me. Or that I will give you up."

 

Walter's hand tangled in the hair of his youngest lover and he kissed him deeply.

 

"I love you, Alex. I have since the moment we met."

 

"I know. I love you, too. Do you want me to come with you?"

 

"I don't think that's a good idea. Wait for me here. Please."

 

Alex followed Walter back to the bedroom, crawled into the bed and watched him dress. Walter was at the doorway when Alex spoke again.

 

"Walter, if he will agree, the bed is big enough for three."

 

Walter turned to look at Alex. His Alex. The boy who had come to him a virgin so many years ago. In two strides he was next to the bed. Pulling Alex up to his knees, he kissed him possessively.

 

"How the fuck did I get so lucky?"

 

Alex leaned his forehead against Walter's as he whispered.

 

"The same way I did. Now go. Bring him home."

 

"I love you."

 

"I know."

 

It would be a lie to say Alex was happy about the situation. But in life you make your decisions. With love, it came down to what you were willing to give for what you got back. He was willing to share if that was what his lover needed.

 

++++++++++++

 

Walter drove through the night, marveling at the love that had sent him on this errand. He wasn't sure if Mulder could accept the idea of a threesome. He had dreamed of a day when the two of them would surround him. Alex had given him a green light and he loved him all the more for it.

 

Mulder's apartment was dark. Walter parked where Mulder wouldn't see the car then went in. He had a key so he let himself in and waited in the dark. While he waited, he tried to plan what he would say. Finally, he gave up and just waited, dozing.

 

The key in the lock woke him. He waited until Mulder turned on the light to speak.

 

"Welcome home, Mulder."

 

The eyes were wild and bright in the white face.

 

"What are you doing here? Don't you have someone waiting in your bed?"

 

"Yes, he's waiting for me to being you home."

 

"Bring me home? What am I? A lost puppy? No, thanks."

 

"You'd throw away what we have without giving it a shot?"

 

"He *had * you first. Why was I even there in the first place? Bed got cold?"

 

"Mulder, I know you're hurt. I should have been honest with you from the beginning."

 

"Well, I know now. I won't make trouble for you."

 

"I didn't think you would. That's not why I'm here. I love you, Mulder."

 

"Sure. How long has it been going on between you two?"

 

"Are you sure you want to know that?"

 

"I fucking asked, didn't I?"

 

"Since he was sixteen. I was his first. Had I known he was sixteen, it wouldn't have happened. We'd been fucking each other for almost a year when I found out. Case of closing the barn door then."

 

"So why me? I'm sure he can keep up with you."

 

"Why you? Because I fell in love."

 

"Fell in love, huh. How does *he* feel about that?'

 

"He loves me. He wants me to have what I need. He told me to bring you home. Said the bed is big enough for three."

 

Mulder's legs folded and he sat abruptly on the floor.

 

Walter waited.

 

Across town Alex paced.

 

+++++++++++

 

Mulder's legs gave out and he dropped to his ass on the floor. He stared at Walter for the longest time. The wheels squeaking as they turned in his brain.

 

"You're not serious?"

 

"I'm quite serious. I can't think of anything that would make me happier. I don't see a problem. I want both of you. Alex is willing to share. That just leaves you. You were happy when you didn't know, weren't you?"

 

"What the fuck does that have to do with it? Yes. I was happy but I didn't know I was *sharing*."

 

"Now you will and it will open up so many possibilities. You and Alex can have sex too, if you want. I won't expect you to limit yourselves to me. I've seen you looking at him. Don't tell me you've never fantasized about him. You are both so beautiful. I don't know what you see in me."

 

"You could watch us together?"

 

Walter got up and walked to where Mulder was sitting. He rubbed his hand over the bulge in his pants.

 

"See what thinking about it does to me. As long as I get to watch and join in, I can't think of anything hotter. Give it a shot, Mulder. What have you got to lose?"

 

The brown eyes pleaded. Mulder always was a sucker for those puppy dog eyes. He took the hand Walter was holding out and allowed Walter to pull him to his feet.

 

"I need shoes."

 

Walter smiled as he pointed to where they were sitting on the coffee table. Mulder stepped into them and followed Walter to his car.

 

++++++++++++

 

The ride was silent. When the reached the house Walter opened the door and, taking Mulder by the hand, led him upstairs.

 

"Honey, we're home."

 

Alex rose from the bed, his beautiful body gleaming in the moonlight streaming through window. He kissed Walter then turned to smile at Mulder.

 

"Welcome home, Mulder."

 

Walter beamed as Alex brushed his lips against Mulder's. This was going to work. It had to, he needed them both so desperately. Mulder's free hand rose and he touched Alex almost reverently.

 

Yes! It was going to work.


	4. Chapter 4 The Other Man's Viewpoint

  
Author's notes: Mulder has to make a decision and learn to live with it.  


* * *

Alex rose from the bed to greet us. He kissed Walter then turned to smile at me.

 

"Welcome home, Mulder."

 

His lips brushed lightly over mine and then he waited. My hand rose as if directed to caress Alex's face gently. Walter was smiling like a little kid at Christmas.

 

My eyes roamed over Alex and I could certainly see the attraction. He stood nude next to two fully clothed men as unconcerned to be naked as Adam must have been before the apple. His body was as beautiful as Michelangelo's David. His skin gleamed in the moonlight shining through the window.

 

The light from the bathroom allowed me to see their faces clearly. Walter waiting, as if for us to set the pace. Alex just looked beautiful. His hair falling over his forehead, his lips that I had discovered to be soft were so pink.

 

"Mulder, I'm sorry you found out the way you did. I know how I felt when I found out about you, so I can relate to you running instead of confronting us."

 

"It must have been worse for you. Walter told me you've been together since you were sixteen. I never thought of myself as the other man type before tonight. He said you told him to bring me home. I don't know that I would have been so generous had the positions been reversed."

 

I watched as Alex looked at Walter and a silent communication took place. Walter nodded, then spoke.

 

"Mulder, I told Alex about us the first time it happened. He left me and you know how I reacted to that. I'm sorry I took it out on everyone around me. Poor Kim had the week from hell. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I've been selfish, I admit. But you're both so goddamn sexy and loveable."

 

I stood staring at the two of them. Alex had known all this time? He had to know that I had been in his bed here with his lover of how many years? And now he offered me a place in that bed. I looked at him in awe at how much he must love Walter to be making the offer.

 

"How did you – I mean you knew it was still going on. Fuck!"

 

"You want to know how I could accept it."

 

"Yes, I'm having trouble with it and I've only been seeing him a few months. You've been with him for what, half your life."

 

"I accepted it for many reasons. The main one is he's never stopped looking at me with love in his eyes."

 

I turned to look at Walter. He was waiting, a little smile on his lips and I suddenly knew that he had never been completely sure of Alex's reasons.

 

"What else?"

 

"I've never had to do without because he'd been with you. That may sound a little cold, but can you say he's left you wanting?"

 

"No, I can't say that."

 

"I didn't think so, man's a perpetual hard-on."

 

"Hey, now, I am present." But the grin on his face belied the hurt tone he tried for.

 

"Quiet, stud, you know you like being talked about. That brings up another important reason, and this one may bother you a little."

 

"Go ahead, I want to know."

 

"Never at any time when we are alone do I feel like he is thinking about you."

 

I stomped down on the knee jerk reaction as I heard Walter gasp.

 

"Thank you, Alex, for being honest. I guess that must be one of the reasons I never suspected. I've known for some time that Walter can compartmentalize better than most of the population, but this is proof positive that he's an expert."

 

Alex's grin was infectious and I found my own lips turning up.

 

"What is this? Make fun of the mature, intelligent man?"

 

"Hush, old man. Mulder and I are getting to know each other. By the way, Mulder, he told me he fantasizes about us."

 

"Does he?"

 

"Yes. I think we ought to give it a go, make him sit over there and just watch, no touching."

 

I heard Walter moan and knew the idea was anything but torture for him. I was a little surprised that Alex was making the offer so soon. I guess I hadn't envisioned him being so ready for me to share that bed.

 

"Mulder? If you aren't ready, or don't want to, we can give him his other fantasy."

 

I shrugged off my jacket and Walter's hand was there to take it from me. Alex smiled and reached out to unbutton my shirt as I opened my belt. I was suddenly anxious to see if he felt and tasted as good all over as his lips had.

 

"I think he should be tortured."

 

"Yeah, torture me."

 

Among the three of us I was soon naked. Alex took my hand and led me toward the bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Walter heading to the bathroom. He came back and dropped a small towel on the bedside table.

 

Alex had taken a position on the bed. His hand lifted to me and I joined him. I could hear the rustle of clothes and knew Walter was undressing. But Alex was kissing me and the noises faded into the background.

 

Kissing can tell you a lot about a person as a potential lover. It can tell you if he will want to savor the experience or if he just wants to get down and dirty. Alex can manage either. That night was a revelation in more ways than one.

 

I pushed at his shoulder when the kisses were leaving me starved for air. He opened his eyes to look at me.

 

"You ok?"

 

"Yeah, I just need a little air."

 

He smiled and attacked my throat. I tilted my head back to give him all the access he wanted. I could hear Walter panting from the corner where he was sitting. Never would have pegged him for a voyeur. Alex started working his way down my throat.

 

"Wait!"

 

He pulled back immediately, his eyes questioning me.

 

"I want to taste you."

 

I heard Walter's sigh of relief as Alex rolled onto his back, spreading his legs and arms in surrender. I rose up over Alex, glancing toward Walter to see him with a leg over the arm of the chair and his cock in his hand.

 

"I don't think we're torturing him sufficiently."

 

"Well, we haven't gotten to the really good stuff yet. Don't worry, we'll make him beg before the night is over."

 

Alex wasn't fully erect yet and for a moment I wondered about that. Then it occurred to me that he was trying to make Walter happy but was still unsure about being with me. Maybe even a little unsure if Walter would be as ok about the situation as he said he was.

 

Taking another quick look at Walter I decided he was more than coping with seeing us together. So I got comfortable between Alex's spread legs and went to work on his nipples. Walter had been the first man to ever spend time working on mine, so I figured Alex probably enjoyed nipple play.

 

It didn't take long for him to get hard against my belly. I rubbed my body along his as I moved up for another kiss. Walter's breathing was getting harsher and I knew he wanted to come but wanted to draw it out as well.

 

I rose up to look at Alex – damn, he is beautiful. I made a mental note to ask to see pictures of him, as he was when he and Walter first became lovers. He smiled up at me and wiggled his hips.

 

My attention was drawn to his cock, lying hard against his body. The head was purple with blood, the foreskin still covering most of it. My hand moved on its own to touch him and he shifted toward me. Walter spoke from his corner.

 

"Skin it back, Fox. Then rub your fingers around the crown."

 

"Silence, old man. Let him find out about me on his own."

 

I smiled at their easy banter with each other. That was something I'd never been with anyone long enough to achieve.

 

I decided to try Walter's suggestion. Taking his cock in my hand, I worked the skin down; rubbing his precome around the crown with the fingers of my other hand. His reaction was electric, a low sexy moan that made my dick twitch. I rubbed until he was humping up toward me.

 

I wanted more before I drove him over the edge.

 

"Alex, fuck me."

 

His eyes opened and he leered at me. "I can so get with that plan, Mulder."

 

I pulled back, giving him room to get behind me.

 

"No, Mulder, on your back. I want to see you."

 

"But earlier with Walter…"

 

"And I'll want to do it that way with you sometime, but the first time should be so we can see each other."

 

First time, he'd said. He really did mean to include me. I hurried to get my body laid out for him. He reached for the lube and started to squirt it on his dick.

 

"Alex."

 

He turned to look at Walter, "Oh yeah, where do you stash them?"

 

Walter got up, opened a drawer in the dresser and brought over a box of condoms. Taking one out he handed it to Alex, without looking at me. I guess he was a little embarrassed for me to find out this way. But they had been together so long that I could understand.

 

Alex obviously had no real experience with the things; he broke the first one. So Walter put the second one on him. Alex kissed him and murmured, "Thanks."

 

Leaning down, he kissed me deeply before lubing up. He worked inside me slowly, filling me so sweetly. I locked my heels around his back as he started to move. I watched his face as he fucked me. His eyes turn an even deeper green when he is aroused. A man could get lost in them.

 

Before long I was whimpering and begging him to speed up. My eyes widened as Walter's head appeared behind Alex. Alex stilled as Walter entered him, then he began to ride me again. I reached down for my dick but a big hand reaching around a slender hip pushed my hand away.

 

With Walter pumping my dick and Alex hitting all the sweet spots, I was soon screaming as I shot my load. Alex stopped moving, staying buried in me, and I felt the bed quiver as Walter pounded into him.

 

Alex's head was resting on Walter's shoulder, his mouth open as he panted. His hands held me tight, keeping his cock deep inside me. I asked a question of Walter with my eyes and he shook his head. Alex's eyes opened and he bent to kiss me, then rose up to lean against Walter.

 

"Gonna come, Mulder. Gonna come on Walter's cock while I'm still inside you. This is so good; you are so tight and hot. Harder, Walter! Make it hurt!"

 

Walter's knuckles were white; he was holding Alex so hard. The bed rocked and moaned and suddenly Alex was throbbing inside me. His movement gave me pleasant little aftershocks as I watched his face transform. Walter let out a loud groan as he slammed into Alex one more time.

 

The room was still and quiet except for three men panting. Walter was the first to move. Pulling back he dislodged Alex from my body. I watched as he tenderly slipped the condom off the softening cock, then rose and headed for the bathroom. Alex moaned as he flopped down next to me.

 

I closed my eyes and floated until I felt the warm washcloth moving over me. Opening my eyes, I looked up at Walter. He smiled gently at me.

 

"Try to stay awake until we get you under the covers."

 

"I'm staying?"

 

"Of course you are, Mulder. Walter didn't get to fuck you yet."

 

Alex rolled toward me, wrapping an arm around me and kissing the corner of my mouth. Walter brushed Alex's hair back and dropped a kiss on his nose, then kissed me. The covers were pulled up over us then Walter disappeared, the lights went out and I felt the bed shift. More movement and then a big hand joined Alex's arm on my belly.

 

I drifted off to sleep with the soft sound of Alex's breath in my ear and a feeling of total contentment.


End file.
